fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrias "Zoidberg" Oaks
Final Fantasy Tactics Agrias Oaks aka "Aguriasu Okusu" is a holy knight deployed by the Lionsguard to see to Lady Ovelia's safety. Agrias is loyal to the Princess above either Larg or Goltana and does her best to keep her from falling into either hands. After failing to rescue the princess, Agrias joins Ramza's front lines against the battle against the lucavi. Finally meeting with Altima, the Arch Seraph, Ramza and his party fight to bring down the bloody angel. As Altima dies, she releases massive energy that destroys the rotting airship and everyone on board. Only Ramza and his sister appeared in the ending, leaving the player to speculate either the rest of Ramza's faction have either died with Altima's final attack or his faction disbanded once the destruction of Ivalice is averted. FFTumblr Headcanon Died against Altima, the holy knight was brought back into the world of living- into FFTumblr by the Cancer auracite. Confused and disoriented, the knight then turned to Saint Ajora - a man who she would confide in with the deepest of secrets. Since Agrias Oaks is an accomplice of Ramza Beoulve; Confessor Zalmour declared Ramza Beoulve and the members of his party heretics- charging them with the death of the Cardinal Delacroix. Realizing the bounty on her head was still in effect she is careful and very hesitant to give out her full name. It is said auracites react to it's user's intention or their belief. Cancer reacts to Agrias because of her vehemence toward Delita Hieral. There are few theories as to how an auracite takes possession of its user. One is through the clutches of death; the moment their host brushes death's gristly grasp, the auracite pulls the retched soul into their rightful body then clings on the tainted soul and walks freely in their hosts' physical form. Another theory is upon death's door; desperate to escape their end the host often begs for mercy and for a miracle thus inviting the auracite's demonic power. Age: 27 Height: 6 ft or 182 cm Homeland: Ivalice/Lesalia Zodiac Calendar: 1 Cancer Job Class: Holy Knight - Bravery 71, Faith 63 Equipment : Defender (broken), Ribbon (Gifted by Wiegraf), Maximillian (broken), Tynar Rogue Abilities: Holy Swords, Jump, Reflexes, Doublehand, Ignore Elevation Immune: to all negative statuses Auracites: Bearer of Cancer, Temporary Holder of'' Pisces'' Status: Agrias is currently possessed by Zebbeb, the lucavi within Cancer. Meetings with Ajora At first Agrias met with Ajora to establish her surroundings; whether or not the life she lived was real or false. One moment the knight was fighting for her life- the next, she was waking up in a field of sunshine and grass; both of which were absent in the airship graveyard. It was true she met the saint moments before Altima appeared but the saint looked different then. Unsure and with only his name as her only lead, she took to see him and there he confirmed and blessed her fortune. During the second meeting with Ajora, the holy knight caught the saint singing a morbid tune. When confronting the sain still under construction uugh i'm too tired sleepy time Fighting Vormav Under construction Triva/Relationships Agrias Oaks: *has the Cancer Zodiac Stone/auracite. *Has a strange obession with breasts ASHE I'M GOING TO CHEW HOLES IN ALL YOUR SKIRTS. *wields'' Defender'' *wears Tynar Rouge lipstick *had her shield broken by Altima. *mistaken for a man by Refia *mistaken for a man by Lightning *mistaken for a man by Brahne *mistaken for a man by Krile *thinks Penelo is a probable ancestor (It's true, too) *bonded with Ashe over the topic of breasts. *made a bad limerick with “Rydia” and the word “Chlamydia” *secretly reading AjoraxWiegraf Doujinshi *secretly enjoys Wiegraf’s company but hates herself for it *loves Ovelia. Like, OTP kind of love. RUFUS I KNOW THIS IS YOU *meanwhile a ship for Agrias and Ovelia is being furnished, and a sailing date being fixed *obtained Drace’s cloak *named after a species of butterfly. *purchased a ''Save the Queen ''from Eight *received gift/luck charm(s) from Barbariccia *received a hand crafted cape from Penelo *bought a fake Ragnarok from Aria *has attempted to put leeches on Penelo's face during Penelo's childbirth. *Her Spirit Animal is a hamster; because of this, she has an innate love of corn *Crabs also love corn, so this works out well for Zoidburg Zeromus *She loathes pina coladas and well as being rained upon *Skirts. SKIRTS. *Has an anime made about her life. Also available in VN and light novel. *Is secretly wealthy from much poaching of Behemoths *Did not get the girl More to be added later. Category:Characters